When electrically coupling an electrical device to a computer, many electrical devices require the execution of an installation program to configure the electrical device to function properly. The conventional method of configuring an electrical device electrically coupled to a computer requires a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory), a floppy disc, or another media containing the installation software. In this method, a user inserts the media into the computer and the computer executes an installation program that is stored in the media.
However, including a CD-ROM or other media containing the installation software with the electrical device increases the manufacturing cost of the electrical device. Furthermore, requiring the user to insert the media into the computer and run the installation program adds extra steps to the installation process. These extra steps increase the likelihood that some computer problem, unrelated to the electrical device, can interfere with the installation process. For example, if a CD-ROM drive is not functioning, the electrical device cannot be configured if the media containing the installation software is a CD-ROM.
Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for an electrical device that can be configured to operate with a computer without requiring external media containing the installation software. Other needs or potentials for benefit may be apparent to a person of skill in the art.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, physically, mechanical, or other manner. “System,” as used herein, can refer to, or otherwise include, one computer application or two or more computer applications.